Rejection From A God
by ZeroGiratina
Summary: After Giratina was denied to have feelings for Arceus, he's been heartbroken. Will anything or Anyone be able to help him? Oneshot Request from Mattecat.


**This was surprisingly hard, I really don't now why.**

**Anyway, this is Matte's from LM Fanfic Request/Commission thingy, GiratinaXCresselia. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Zero does NOT own Pokémon! **

"Why? Why did you reject me?"

Is there a real reason as to why?

"Hmph, and I thought you liked me, ALL this time I thought you…you liked me, but I guess not."Giratina grumbled lying on the cold ground of his very own world, his Distortion World.

Earlier, Giratina had tried to tell Arceus that he liked her, but was rejected.

"_It is not meant to be Gira, I can't and won't be with you, you have a job, and I have mine, I won't let feelings for anyone interfere with my duty, and neither should it with you."_Arceus warned.

"Duty my tail, you're just too darn dedicated, it makes me sick."Giratina growled angrily. Giratina then looked up and scanned his seemingly beautiful world. Not even his own world could cheer him up.

"Maybe Mesprit could help me?"Giratina suggested to himself, using is wings to lift him back up. "She is the "Being Of Emotion", she should be able to help me in some way."He assured himself, opening is concealed mouth, creating a hole to the Real World.

He immediately flew on into it, causing him to feel that weird feeling he absolutely hates, since he knows that since the Gravity change is so drastic, it alters his form. Giratina landed softly, he looked around and noticed he was right where he wanted to be, Lake Valor. Giratina closed his eyes, then opened them again, now his eyes glowing raging red, he would be able to find Mesprit's heat signature.

He looked and looked and looked, he didn't see her anywhere. "Mesprit? Heeellllo!!" He yelled still scanning the area around him.

"Go away!"A muffled voice from somewhere called.

"Mesprit? Was that you?"Giratina asked now turning his head and looking everywhere.

"I'm not there right now, LEAVE NOW!"A much clearer voice yelled in Giratina's head. "Damn it...the time I need you, you're gone. Now how was he going to get himself to cheer up? He's the ruler of the Distortion world for Arceus's sake! It's nearly impossible to cheer himself up!

"Suicide isn't a option, Arceus won't let me do it, even though she could just make ANOTHER Giratina" He sighed laying down on the soft ground. He drooped his head down, looking sadly at the ground. Wait, but what was this...feeling he had? It felt like his heart was being ripped in two.

"But...I...I don't have a heart."Giratina said in a surprisingly sorrowful voice. He then found out what this feeling was. He was, for the first time in his life, (Which is a LONG time, mind you.) crying. He them openly cried out, not caring if anybody heard him, he just wanted this feeling to leave, he didn't like it at all.

Cresselia was casually flying through the forest of Lake Valor. She was enjoying herself, not having a care in the world. She had just been given a day off for completing a really hard assignment given to her by Rayquaza, who actually came from Arceus. She had just come from Celebi's "house". She opened her eyes to take a look ahead of her, but then she noticed that an irregular shape was coming from a tree a few feet ahead of her.

"Yes, Darkrai? I know your there, so come on out."She calmly said, already knowing that Darkrai was following her.

Darkrai then emerged from the shadow, his Cyan eye really being the only thing able to see.

"Uhm, Arceus told me to make sure you're alright, we don't need you getting hurt."He told her in a slightly uneasy tone.

Cresselia raised a Psychic eyebrow and giggled a little at this. "You're not fooling me! I know that's not the truth!"Cresselia exclaimed to him, a playful grin covering her face.

Darkrai then coughed and blushed, knowing full well that Cresselia could not be fooled so easily.

"Look, just be careful, Ok? Your right, that wasn't the truth, but even so, please just be careful."He warned her, entering the shadows once more, then disappearing. Cresselia couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, not that it mattered.

She flew on once again, but stopped abruptly. She could very faintly hear something in the distance. She flew on to where the sound was coming from.

_Just what is that?_

**20 minutes later….**

Giratina was still crying, not as it was before though. Earlier he had just been straight out bawling, but he had calmed down a bit more now.

Giratina still couldn't understand. Just why did Arceus reject? Surely she felt something for me?

He sighed sadly, still crying.

But she just cast me aside, not even caring about MY own feelings. It's like she just read my mind and responded, not even thinking about me.

Giratina heard a rustle from a nearby bush. He turned his head to see Cresselia, right there looking at him with sorrowful eyes.

He used his wings to clear some of the tears all over his face.

Cresselia flew closer towards Giratina, and flew up higher so they were face to face.

He had hoped that she at least didn't see him crying.

Cresselia gently muzzled Giratina to his surprise.

"Giratina, talk to me, I heard you a little while back, were you crying?"She asked in a tone that calmed down Giratina enough to talk.

"Yes, I was crying, I was so sad at Arceus rejecting me, I wanted to see Mesprit to see if she could help, but she's gone, so she told me to go away."Giratina told her, a tear falling from his face onto the soft ground below."I just want someone to help relieve my pain."He told her, calming down even more now.

Cresselia wanted to go find and Obliterate Mesprit, but that will be for later. "I'm here Giratina, unlike Mesprit and Arceus, WE are childhood friends, tell each other everything about each other."Cresselia assured him.

Giratina then laid down onto the ground, so Cresselia didn't have to use her energy to stay up so high. Giratina then thought about when they helped each other to beat up Darkrai when they were kids. He looked on over at Cresselia, and smiled. "Thanks, I guess I just need someone to talk to I guess. Thank you Cress, I feel like my old self once again."Giratina said nuzzling her gently.

"Anytime Gira, if something like this happens again, come to ME, and we'll solve it together."She said to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, see-ya Cress!"He said opening his mouth and opening a hole back to the Distortion World.

Cresselia watched Giratina go, and then once it closed she looked over at the Lake.

"Mesprit, You BETTER hope I don't find you, I'm gonna obliterate you!"Cresselia said laughing darkly. O______O

**THE END….?**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Wow, that was fun!**

**I hope you like it Matte!**

**Oh, and Don't forget to review!**


End file.
